Management systems typically include a management server and multiple computers or computing devices. Such computing devices may be known as “clients”. The management server may receive performance data from the clients. Performance data may be conveyed through what are commonly known as performance counters.
Exemplary performance data includes utilization as to resources resident at a client, such as a client processor, client memory, client disk storage, etc. Furthermore, performance data may also be provided as certain processes, such as network interconnections between the client and management server.
The received performance data may be used by administrators at the management server to determine the quality of service (QOS) provided at the clients. QOS can include issues related to “denial of service” attacks, data throughput to clients, ability of clients to process received data, etc. Administrators may plot such performance data on a graph over time. For example, percentage of processor usage may be plotted against time to create a processor utilization data plot. By analyzing such data plots, trends can be identified and/or problems can be corrected, leading to improved service for clients.
Performance counters or performance data may be sent to the management server over a defined frequency. In other words, performance data from client devices are sent to the management server over a regular interval of time. The greater the frequency that performance data is sent (i.e., the more performance data that is received over a particular period), the greater accuracy is provided.
Considering that there may be numerous performance data or performance counters that are sent, the amount of information (i.e., performance data or performance counter) that is sent can be significant. Considering that one or more networks that are used to connect the management server and client devices may have bandwidth constraints, and resource constraints at the management server and client devices, the amount of information sent can lead to network congestion and resource problems at the management server and client devices. A need exists to provide performance data to properly allow administrators to monitor client devices; however, limitations should be made as to network and resource usage.